


Don't worry about me (please do)

by SomeoneNotImportant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Tags May Change, Underage Rape/Non-con, maybe...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneNotImportant/pseuds/SomeoneNotImportant
Summary: That feeling of helplessness crawled back up his throat and wanted to come out, Sugawara wanted to just scream and sob.But why couldn’t he scream last night? Why didn’t he just say no? Why didn’t he say anything at all?Oh, that’s right.Sugawara is a helpless bitch.At least that’s what the man said. Sugawara believes the man more than he believes in himself at this point.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Original Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Don't worry about me (please do)

**Author's Note:**

> !!Trigger warning for Rape and pedophilia!!
> 
> I'm sorry for making so many rape stories, but this is how i cope with my own experiences so please forgive me! 
> 
> Anywho- If you are sensitive to these kind of topics i suggest you read something else, or at least have a plushie with you to keep you save!!
> 
> Also I don't have a better so forgive me if this has really bad grammer or isnt making sense, im just writing the story as i go along!

“Everything is A-Okay.” Muttered Sugawara to himself, hoping the people around him in his class wouldn’t hear his mental break-down occurring during 1st period. “It has to be, or I don’t know what I would do with myself. Nothing even happened, nothing at all; and it wasn’t even that bad anyway, stop overreacting.” His fingers were shaking as he combed them through his dishevelled silver hair that he forgot to brush in the morning. He could feel the tears welling up and threatening to spill but Sugawara wasn’t stupid, he knows not to cry during class, it would worry others and frankly he didn’t want to tell anyone about why he was crying in the first place.

Sugawara buried his face into his arms, praying no one saw how pathetic he looked. All he did was drown himself with his own thoughts, fears and memories of what happened last night. That feeling of helplessness crawled back up his throat and wanted to come out, Sugawara wanted to just scream and sob. But why couldn’t he scream last night? Why didn’t he just say no? Why didn’t he say anything at all? Oh, that’s right. Sugawara is a helpless bitch. At least that’s what the man said. Sugawara believes the man more then he believes in himself at this point.

He remembers it so clearly. The evidence of that man still in his body. The way the man came onto him without any warning. The way he invaded his personal space, hold him on the ground. The way he told him how he was so good- _he was taking it so well-_

“Suga? Hey buddy you ok?” That voice. It sounded like a man- was It that man? “The bell for lunch went like 5 minutes ago” Sugawara jolted up from his position from the desk, visibly shaking from the memories and hoping that the man wasn’t _rightinfrontofhim_ \- It’s only Daichi. Thank god it was only him. Suga let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding in and forces his best (fake) smile; it was just a little dream, nothing more. That man isn’t here with you anymore. Only. Daichi.  
Sugawara stared at that adorable, puppy-eyed face for a few seconds before carefully thinking of a response that didn’t sound suspicious. “Phff- yeah of course! Just _really_ tired I guess, had a _big_ night last night!” He said laughingly, hoping to god Daichi caught on to his quiet pleas of help. ‘ _Yeah a big night getting raped by some random old man!’_ that thought rushed through his head and the second it did, he let his smile fall for a second before he plastered it back on his pale face.  
  
Daichi patted his shoulder with a big smile making Suga slightly flinch, “Haha! A big night eh? Did you take home a girl or something?” The taller boy howled, obviously Daichi didn’t catch onto his pleas of help and just unintentionally added to Suga’s hushed despair. Well Daichi was close to what actually happened, except it was actually a guy and well it wasn’t consensual, and it wasn’t in his house, it was in a dirty alleyway behind Coach Ukai’s shop. Suga wonders if Coach Ukai heard anything, would he of come out if he heard the noises of sex or just ignore it? Suga kind of wishes he didn’t know the answer.

  
_“Ok bye Coach Ukai! Have fun on your shift tonight!” Suga yelped, waving his hand to the older man as he walked out of the store. He just finished a big test and wanted to reward himself with a treat from Coach Ukai’s store, it wasn’t even that late at the time. Maybe 5pm? 6? He didn’t know for sure but as soon as he walked out of the store a man who looked around the same age of Coach Ukai caught Sugawara’s attention. He was standing just on the corner of the store, sitting on the ground with his head hung low. He must’ve been drunk or something of the sort because the smell of alcohol was present around and on the man._  
  
_Suga slowly and carefully walked up to the man, he couldn’t just leave a helpless person like that! He could be sick or just need some sort of help! Suga crouched to the man’s level and softly poked his shoulder “Hello sir? Are you ok?” Suga asked in a caring tone. At that same moment the man’s head shot up, his eyes were bulging out of this face, and had an unshaven moustache that made him look older than he is. The man looked around for a while, rapidly blinking; trying to come back to earth and a creepy grin was smothered on his gross face when he saw where the voice was coming from._  
  
_“Oh yes, I think I’m good now that you’re here…” Muttered the man, his voice so entangled with gurgling noises that it was almost inaudible. Suga immediately took the hint, this man didn’t need help, at this rate Suga is going to be the one who needs help. As soon as Suga inch ever-so-slightly backwards the man’s hand jutted forward to capture Suga’s wrist that was previously on the drunken man’s shoulder._

_“S-sir!” Suga stutters, trying to pry the man’s grip off of his wrist “I need to go home!” the man isn’t letting go, his grip tightens on Sugawara’s wrist and he pulls the boy forward to capture his lips with the man’s own. The man tastes sour and foul, the taste of newly drunken beer on his tongue making Suga gag. He struggled to get out of the kiss, pushing on the man with his free hand, whining and trying to bite the man, but alas, his last triumph of escaping the kiss did not avail. He went slack in the kiss, not moving a muscle and feeling a wet sensation on his pale cheeks._  
  
_When the man finally decided that the kissing was enough, he took a hold of Sugawara’s forearm and took the high schoolers lithe body on the side of the shop. Suga didn’t even scream, he was too shocked to do anything but blink, sob, and sometimes breath. This was happening all to fast for the poor boy and he didn’t know what to do but do those few things. “You’re so pretty, like a girl.” Says the man, slurring on his words, still holding onto Suga’s wrist and leaning into the small boys body. Sugawara wonders if the man is going to remember this in the morning, if he is going to be sorry or guilty, but at this stage he doesn’t think he will._  
  
_The man then spins Suga’s body around and pushes his face into the rough ground; holding him there. Suga tries to struggle but ultimately fails, sobbing even harder and louder than before. The older man positions Suga’s butt upward, a perfect angel for the man’s hips to be flush against Suga’s ass. His hardness against Sugawara’s behind is far too obvious, the way he’s grinding into the fabric for friction is nauseating the small boy. “P-please! Don’t do this! Get off please!” Whines Sugawara, his last attempt to somehow stop the man’s actions, of course his cries do nothing but make the man’s cock even harder._

_The man bends over Suga’s body, fully engulfing the boy in size. “Shut up you helpless bitch, trust me you’ll enjoy this as much as I will..” Slurs the man right next to Suga’s ear, his breath so hot it causes the helpless boy to shiver. A hand grabs onto Suga’s pants and pulls his pants and well as his underwear down to his knees, revealing his bare ass to this man he was just trying to help. He should’ve just left him be. Sugawara was so, so stupid to let this happen._

From that point onwards Suga doesn’t remember much, he does remember just lying there, trying to not think about the harsh thrusts and the pain, doing absolutely nothing more to stop the man and his brutal actions.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I appreciate it! 
> 
> Any feedback or comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> !!!! If any of you have gone through a similar situation with Sexual assault please do contact someone !!!!


End file.
